


The garden made of ash

by Aliesk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Important</b>: <i>don't read</i> this  if you didn't watch Game of Thrones season finale.</p><p>Margaery knew what was going to happen: her frist thought was to protect Loras, her last thought was to come back to Highgarden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The garden made of ash

Margaery knew what was going to happen and that's why she ran toward him, took his hand and try to drag them out of the crowd that surrounded them as a bramble of _thorns_.  
  
“Loras” she tried to meet his empty eyes, “Loras” she called out his name in a desperate way.  
  
“Loras” her voice trailed off, “ground, trees, flowers: home” she hissed embracing him, holding him and covering his eyes with her hands.  
  
When the green hell wrapped them in its tongues of fire, the most beautiful _roses_ they burned together.  
  
After the greenish rain nothing was left of them if not a _garden_ made of ash.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to put into words my feelings, I'm so sorry for Margaery and Loras's deaths. I hope you liked it, I loved writing this.
> 
> PS: I've put everywhere references to thorns, flowers, roses, gardens and everything related to the House Tyrell.


End file.
